JohnDave An Unexpected Visit Pesterlogs
by Epicalities
Summary: [Will be updated, no schedule set] Neko!John arrives at Dave's house, unexpectedly and cutesy things occur. (Pesterchum log used)


**Neko!ectoBiologist [EB] joined chat.**  
**turntechGodhead [TG] joined chat.**  
TG: yo  
EB: hi dave!  
TG: sup man  
TG: long time no see  
EB: yeah! _*he smiles wide and flicks his ears*_  
TG: so i heard you and jade went on some random adventure without me huh  
TG: whats goin on  
TG: you and jade got a thing goin man  
TG: cuz you better tell me  
EB: oh uh, yeah! we found the old ectobiology statio-  
EB: wh-what? no!  
EB: dude she's my sister!  
TG: hey  
TG: i aint got nothing against that sorta thing  
TG: if yall wanna get all up in that incest business you can  
EB: n-no we don't have..anything going  
TG: okay well anyways  
TG: whilst you guys were off doing some weird shit i was bored out of my mind man  
TG: those fuckin trolls wont leave me the fuck alone  
EB: i'm sorry!  
TG: yeah bro  
TG: well anyways i hope you had fun  
TG: i cant be mad at you man  
EB: _*he grins some_*  
TG: stop smiling like that man  
TG: making me feel all gay and shit  
EB: _*he frowns again and rubs the back of his head*_ ...sorry?  
TG: yeah son  
TG: you better be  
TG: making me question my sexuality  
EB: _*he flushes a little and shrugs*_ anyway...can i come in?  
TG: sure whatevs bro  
TG: im not busy or anything  
EB: _*he walks in and hums*_ thanks  
TG: _*he opens up netflix*_ so do you wanna watch something idk  
TG: none of that nic cage shit tho  
EB: _*he pouts*_ whats the POINT of watching then?  
TG: theres so many other movies man  
EB: they aren't as good! _*he sits on the couch next to him*_  
TG: hmm  
TG: whatever just put on anything  
TG: ill go put on a shirt so do whatever until i get back  
EB: okay! _*he grabs the xbox remote to shuffle through netflix*_  
TG: _*he shouts from other room*_ try not to choose the worst fuckin one though man i gotta watch this too  
TG: also if you want some popcorn or somethin just ask me  
TG: i got a fuckin swimmin pool full of that shit  
EB: okay! popcorn will be nice! _*he grins and shuffles through the nic cage flicks. ghost rider isn't bad, right?*_  
TG:_ *he walks back into the room*_ yo man i'll just go down and grab some food and shit  
TG: you can start it up if you want  
EB: _*he nods and smiles*_ and a blanket too?  
TG: sure thing dude  
EB: _*he curls up and purrs softly, choosing ghost rider*_  
TG: _*he grabs a few bowls and fills them up with random bits of food and candy, then yanks the biggest, comfiest blanket he could find and brings them up*_  
EB: _*he flicks his tail happily and grabs the blanket, pulling it over him*_  
TG: _*he laughs and passes john the bowls*_  
TG: take whatever you want  
TG: ive got enough here  
EB: _*he smiles and cradles the bowl in his arms*_  
TG: oh wait fuck let me turn off the light yo  
TG: _*he jumps up and switches the light off*_  
TG: yeah son this is better  
TG: _*he sits back down next to john*_  
EB:_ *he smiles and the movie starts*_  
TG: yo man  
TG: i know im talking over the movie and stuff but like  
TG: do you ever just like i dunno  
TG: do you think about me  
TG: you know when im not there  
EB: _*he flicks his ears and looks over at dave, pausing from reciting the movie line for line*_ wha?  
TG: well yea  
TG: i was just thinking  
TG: do you think about me  
TG: at home and stuff  
EB: _*he shrugs*_ i guess..  
TG: okay good cuz like i guess i think about you a lot but youre like my best friend you know  
TG: dont tell anyone  
TG: about this soppy shit that seems to be emanating from me today  
TG: i dont really tell you enough man  
EB: _*he giggles some*_ well, yeah! i mean you are my best friend, i always think about ya!  
TG: yeah okay right sorry for interrupting the movie  
EB: _*he smiles and looks back at the tv*_  
TG: _*he just stares at john, trying to look like he isnt*_  
EB: _*his ears are flickering attentively to the movie*_  
TG: _*he isn't sure what emotion he is feeling, and tries to work it out silently*_  
EB: _*he looks over at dave, who looks like he is glistening with sweat*_ dave?  
TG: _*he puts his hand into the bowl that john is eating from and accidentally touches hands with him*_  
TG:_ *his face grows a bright red, but it cannot be seen in the darkness*_  
EB: _*he laughs some and pulls his hand out*_ Sorry!  
TG: dont worry man  
TG: it isnt like i havent gotten a little gay for some popcorn before  
EB: gay..?  
TG: long story  
TG: if you know what i mean  
EB: i don't think i do  
TG: well me neither to be honest  
TG: but anyways  
TG: this movie isnt all that bad  
TG: i guess  
TG: for a nic cage movie  
EB: _*he grins and leans on him*_ no nic cage movie is bad!  
TG: pfft  
TG: _*he pokes johns cheek*_  
TG: are you crazy  
EB: _*he flicks his ears and laughs*_ no!  
TG: well anyways  
TG: you said my name before  
TG: i assume you wanted something  
EB: oh! you were just really flushed and uh..sweaty  
TG: oh um  
TG: im just that manly you know  
TG: _*he coughs*_  
EB: _*he laughs some and leans on him*_ sure.  
TG: hey man  
TG: do you mind if i uh  
TG: stroke you a lil  
TG: idk your hair looks really soft  
EB: _*he flushes*_ Ah, uh, as long as you don't touch my ears, i guess. they are really sensitive.  
TG: cool  
TG: _*he scratches the top of his head lightly*_  
EB: _*his eyelids droop some and his tail flicks*_  
TG: so whats so good about this movie  
TG: _*he says whilst still scratching his head*_  
EB_: *he doesnt answer and just starts to purr softly*_  
TG: _*he cant help but think about how cute john is right now*_  
TG: _*he moves his fingers to the sound of johns purrs*_  
EB: _*he presses his head into the others hand*_  
TG: _*he begins to tickle john, starting with his neck, and then his sides*_  
EB: _*he squeals and squirms, pushing at Dave's hands*_  
TG: dont struggle it only makes it worse_ *he laughs*_  
TG: _*he holds john down and laughs at the noises he makes*_  
EB:_ *he squirms and laughs, squeezing his eyes shut and trying to move away* D-Daaave stop!_  
TG: _*he stops tickling him and kneels above him, arms weak and tired from holding john down*_  
EB: _*he is panting beneath him and looks up at him*_  
TG: nic cage isnt so good now huh  
EB: he's still pretty amazing!  
TG: _*he growls*_ and what about me  
EB:_ *he smiles and turns his head towards the tv*_ You are cool too!  
TG: _*he grins, but tries not to, so he can keep his cool demeanour*_  
EB: _*he looks up at dave and smiles*_ can i get up now?  
TG: hm  
TG: i guess if you want  
EB: _*he pushes at daves chest and laughs*_  
TG: hey john  
TG: are you warm  
EB: a little bit, why?  
TG: i was wondering if you minded me taking off my shirt again  
EB: _*he shrugs*_ i don't care  
TG: okay i just thought maybe you would be uncomfortable  
TG: _*he takes off his shirt and folds it next to the sofa*_  
EB: nah, it's alright!  
TG: okay good  
EB: _*he smiles and sits up*_  
TG: _*he laughs quietly*_  
TG: pass the cola man  
TG: uh  
TG: please  
EB: _*he hums and grabs it off the table, handing it over*_  
TG: thanks man  
TG: _*he gulps it from the bottle loudly*_  
EB: _*he laughs*_ ew, dave..!  
TG: um  
TG: oh sorry  
EB: _*he wrinkles his nose and giggles*_  
TG: _*he prods johns forehead lightly*_  
TG: shhhh  
EB: _*he only laughs louder*_  
TG: man if you dont ima have to shut you up myself  
EB: pfft, i'd like to see you try!  
TG: is that a challenge  
EB: yes!  
TG: hm  
TG: _*he pulls john towards him and kneels on his arms, but not enough to hurt him. He holds his hand over johns mouth*_  
EB: _*he blinks some before laughing and licking his hand*_  
TG: _*he pulls his hand away and squeals*_  
TG: _*he moves his head to the same level as johns and squeezes his cheeks playfully*_  
EB: _*he sticks his tongue out at him and laughs*_  
TG: hey john  
EB: yeah? _*he asks as best as he can, cheeks squished together*_  
TG: _*he kisses john and then hides under the blanket*_  
EB: _*he blinks some and sits up* ..dave?_  
TG: _*he doesn't move, he just lightly squeals*_  
EB: _*he laughs and crawls under the blanket with him*_  
TG: um im sorry john i dont know what happened  
TG: i guess i just  
TG: felt like it a lot  
TG: and uh  
TG: i dont know what else to say  
EB:_ *he shuts him up and kisses him deeply*_  
TG: _*he puts his hands on johns cheeks and strokes his face gently*_  
EB: _*he closes his eyes and flushes, pulling away some*_  
TG: _*he lets john pull away a little and looks down, playing with his shades*_  
EB: _*he flushes and looks at him*_  
TG: _*he giggles, for the first time in years*_  
TG: so how was it john  
EB: _*he smiles wide*_ dave you are cute  
TG: uh no  
TG: im not cute bro  
TG: you are though i guess heh  
TG: youre a big cute dork  
TG: no offense i guess  
EB: you are cute!  
TG: i meant it in the nicest way possible  
TG: nooo  
EB: yeah huh!  
TG: nuh uh homie  
EB: did you just call me homie?  
TG: uh  
TG: no  
TG: _*he kisses him again*_  
EB: you are only proving my poi- mph!  
TG: so um  
TG: john  
EB: yes, dave?  
TG: i like you  
EB: _*he flushes*_ ..i like you too  
TG: do you mind if i uh  
TG: well what i mean is uh  
TG: um  
TG: would you like to um  
TG: be my boyfriend i guess  
EB: _*he smiles some*_ ..sure!  
TG: heh


End file.
